


Озеро

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Dream Sex, Fluff, Gen, Other, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, accidental dream sharing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Вторая мировая война и сон, который оказывается не совсем сном.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Озеро

_J’arrive au bord du lac  
J’aimerais que tu sois là  
C’est juste un endroit à moi  
J’aimerais bien que tu le vois  
Avant la nuit j’irais au Paradis  
Aujourd’hui le joue est arrive  
Où je vais tomber avec mes camarades_

Indochine, «Le lac»

Перед рассветом, в самый тёмный час, бомбёжка наконец прекратилась. Вокруг наступила почти неестественная тишина.

Азирафаэль выбрался из палатки, служившей импровизированным госпиталем, и спустился к озеру. В темноте оно казалось абсолютно чёрным. Ночь выдалась облачная, ни звёзд, ни луны.

Он плеснул в лицо холодной воды. После воздуха палатки, тяжёлого, удушливого, полного чужих страданий, она освежала.

Азирафаэль жалел, что не может сделать для раненых больше, чем обычный медбрат или медсестра. Гавриил запретил использовать для исцеления чудеса.

— Эти ребята — герои и отправятся в Рай. Ты хочешь лишить их места у престола Божьего?

— Нет, конечно же нет, — ответил Азирафаэль, нервно ломая руки.

Гавриил благосклонно кивнул и растворился в воздухе вместе с отчётами.

Азирафаэль вернулся к раненым. Он менял им повязки, поил водой и читал вслух «Таинственный остров» Жюля Верна, боясь даже на минуту признать: он больше не считает Рай тем местом, куда так стоит торопиться.

Земля нравилась ему своей неидеальностью и отсутствием райской стерильности. Кроме того, здесь были книги и вкусная еда. И Кроули.

Если бы только люди не изобретали всё новые способы убить друг друга. Атомные бомбы. Слезоточивый газ. Автоматы и пулемёты.

Если бы Кроули не находился так далеко, в Дюнкерке. Азирафаэль тайком молил её защитить демона от беды. «А потом мы встретимся, и я сам справлюсь».

Жизнь была прекрасна, несмотря на страдание, и он понимал, почему люд цеплялись за неё до последнего вздоха.

Как юный Анри. Газ, выпущенный немецкими солдатами, ослепил его, но это было полбеды. Две пули попали в грудь, и Азирафаэль чувствовал, что бедный юноша не доживёт до утра. 

Под вечер, когда солнце провалилось в закат цвета крови, Анри позвал его:

— Мистер Фелл? 

— Я здесь.

— Я хотел бы написать прощальное письмо своей девушке. Её зовут Анна, и она англичанка. Вы мне поможете?

— С удовольствием, дорогой Анри.

«Я на берегу озера. Хотел бы, чтобы ты была рядом со мной. Хотел бы показать тебе это место. Прежде чем наступит ночь, я отправлюсь в Рай. Сегодня пришёл тот час, когда я паду на поле боя рядом с товарищами…»

Без жалоб, необычно и романтично. Такое письмо Азирафаэль мог бы написать Кроули. Ну, за исключением части про Рай.

Ночью, задремав от усталости, он увидел озеро на исходе лета, когда солнце ещё греет, но вода уже холодная. Он не удивился, заметив Кроули. Это был сон, а во сне возможно всё.

На свету в волосах Кроули вспыхивали золотистые искры. Очки он снял, и змеиные глаза тоже отливали золотом.

Поцелуй был естественным как дыхание: только нежность, только любовь без привкуса отчаяния и страха. Азирафаэль стянул с плеч Кроули шинель, запустил пальцы под тонкий чёрный свитер. Кроули ловким движением развязал галстук-бабочку, которую Азирафаэль носил даже с униформой медбрата. Вскоре одежда обоих оказалась на земле.

Азирафаэль знал: это легенда, то, что веснушки — поцелуи ангелов. Сейчас, касаясь губами ключиц Кроули, ему нравилось в неё верить. Кроули он ничего не сказал. Тот собственные веснушки терпеть не мог. Но не удержался от комплимента:

— Ты прекрасен. 

К удивлению Азирафаэля, Кроули не возразил, не стал шипеть, что он демон и в нём нет ничего прекрасного (читай доброго). Просто щёлкнул пальцами, и они упали не в траву, а на плед в чёрно-красную клетку.

— Как?.. — начал Азирафаэль.

Кроули облизал губы.

— Хочу тебя внутри.

— Нам нужна…

— Ничего не нужно, — Кроули хищно улыбнулся. — Я выбрал… соответствующее усилие.

Азирафаэля потряхивало от возбуждения, но в жар и тесноту он скользнул не торопясь, осторожно. Кроули обнял ногами его талию, подставил шею под поцелуи, застонал нам выдохе, когда Азирафаэль оставил на загорелой коже засос. И не торопил его, не просил двигаться быстрее.

На какое-то мгновение они сделались единым целым. Азирафаэль видел, как на эфирном плане дрожат крылья Кроули, слышал его мысли, включая самые нескромные. Например, что член у Азирафаэля идеальной длины и толщины, и что он трахает Кроули так, как тот мечтал: глубоко и медленно.

В ответ Азирафаэль открыл свои мысли. Что Кроули — как нагретый солнцем шёлк, что в следующий раз неплохо бы выбрать другое усилие, потому что Азирафаэль хочет ему отсосать, а потом узнать на практике, каково это — принимать, раскрываться навстречу, ощущать в себе длинные изящные пальцы.

Оргазм накрыл их одновременно, выкрутил и выжал, как бельё в прачечной. Потому что Азирафаэль чувствовал себя именно так — выжатой и разложенной сушиться на свежем воздухе простынёй. 

— Следующий раз? — еле слышно прошептал Кроули.

— Да, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Обязательно.

И проснулся.

Он отправился к озеру, чтобы охладить пылающее лицо. И только выпрямившись, осознал, что галстука-бабочки на его шее больше не было.

Письмо, написанное под диктовку Анри, ждало его на стуле.

«Ты чудишься мне в лодке, и кровь стынет в жилах. Сегодня я буду в Раю. И там, и под пулями я буду вспоминать только о тебе».

— Я передам письмо Анне, клянусь. — Азирафаэль дотронулся до руки юноши, почему-то холодной и негнущейся.

Анри был мёртв.

***

Азирафаэль вернулся в Лондон в сорок пятом. И сразу поехал в пригород, где жила Анна.

Прочитав письмо, она не проронила ни слезинки. Но подбородок у неё задрожал.

— Спасибо вам, — тихо произнесла она.

— За что? — растерялся Азирафаэль.

— За то, что нашли время сообщить мне о судьбе Анри. Горькая правда лучше, чем долгие годы неизвестности.

Азирафаэль не нашёлся, что ей ответить. Кроули прислал ему телеграмму.

«Жив, жди с подарками через две недели».

***

После несостоявшегося Армагеддона Азирафаэль предложил Кроули путешествие по Европе. Тот с энтузиазмом согласился. И когда они покинули Париж, а Азирафаэль попросил отвезти его к озеру, Кроули не задал ни одного уточняющего вопроса и остановил Бентли на пригорке возле того самого озера.

Оно совсем не изменилось. И, как во сне, волосы Кроули отсвечивали золотом на солнце.

— Я помню. — Кроули смотрел на воду и улыбался. — Плед в красно-чёрную клетку. То, как мы занимались любовью. У меня остался твой галстук.

— Значит, мне удалось пробиться к тебе во сне? — ошеломлённо выдохнул Азирафаэль.

— Тебя это огорчает? 

— Наоборот. Я рад, что всё было по-настоящему. И, кажется, я обещал тебе следующий раз…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
